Flat glass, as used in windows and doors (as distinct from curved glass used in automobiles and the like) is typically transported on angled racks or in cases on a flat surfaced truck body or trailer bed. Many angled racks are permanently attached to or are part of the truck body or trailer. Others are removable racks to be left at a job site; leaving a full rack at a job site makes delivery quicker and allows for a place for the customer to hold the glass until it is installed. Similarly, glass may be shipped in cases which can be carried on the angled racks or on flatbeds. Glass cases vary in size and need to be carried vertically and anchored to the transporting cargo bed in such a way as to not break the glass, either while anchoring it, or subsequently in transit. Glass cases are typically anchored to a truck flat bed by attaching such cases to large vertical stakes which are affixed in vertical stake holes in the (truck or trailer) bed. Many stake holes are typically provided on such flat beds and stakes are positioned on the bed depending on the load and therefore are removable.
Stakes are typically fastened to the cargo bed (by hardware such as bolts or pins) after being positioned appropriately for the cargo to be carried. Stakes are typically attached by sliding the lower end of the stake into a stake hole in the cargo bed and fastening in place with a pin, such as a lynch pin or bent arm pin, below the cargo bed, preventing the stake from bouncing or vibrating out in transit. This works well for most trucking applications because most cargo transported on flatbeds is strapped down on the sides of the trailer or body where it is easy to stand on the side of the trailer or body and attach the stake-affixing hardware). However, in flat-bed trailers used to transport glass, because of the sizes of glass cases and the fact that they are fragile and need to be kept vertical, there need to be stake positions not only on the edge of the bed but also throughout the middle part of the bed. Affixing stakes in the middle of the bed is inconvenient because one has to crawl under the truck or trailer to pin or bolt the stakes in place. There is a need for innovative cargo stakes which can be affixed to a cargo bed without having to get under the truck or trailer.
Stake holes are typically fashioned by welding a section of box steel tubing just below a matching hole in the cargo deck. Typical cargo stakes used in flat-bed stake holes are fashioned of 3″ outside diameter (O.D.) box steel tubing, and typical stake holes are fashioned by welding a cut section of box steel tubing (which is open at both ends) with an inside diameter (I.D.) slightly larger than the stake O.D. Stakes are typically fashioned such that in the installed position, the lower end of the stake extends below the lower end of the stake hole box steel tubing section, and stakes are typically secured in place by placing a pin or bolt through the stake below the lower end of the stake hole box steel tubing.
In the process of removing, storing, transporting, and reconfiguring cargo stakes, attachment hardware such as removable pins are often lost. There is a need for a innovative methods of affixing cargo stakes that diminishes or eliminates the chance of stake-affixing hardware being lost. Additionally, it is desirable for any such innovative new cargo stake to be compatible with (and easily affixed within) existing stake holes.
Trucking equipment is often treated roughly, so cargo stakes need to be designed in such a way that they can be thrown on the ground from a truck body or trailer, without sustaining functional damage (for instance damage to any attachment features).
Cargo systems are typically configured by large men with big hands, and often men wear work gloves to protect their hands, so there is a need for innovative stake attachment methods that work well with big hands that may be wearing work gloves.